


Common Sense

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Huntress [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Mystery, alternate universe-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Anna changed events in St Louis, and one that she couldn't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quantico

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of 'Skin' from Supernatural Season One to show how Anna's presence and common sense altered events. Please to note, that the high points of Skin stay mostly the same. The changes might have a ripple affect, but some things stay the same.

Dean and Sam arrived at Quantico just as the Anna was heading out with Derrick for lunch. Anna had gone into work to take care of some paperwork for her medical leave and was now ready to get as far away from the building as possible, and the sight of the Impala idling at the curb made her smile. "Derek," she announced, "I'll take a rain check on lunch. My ride is here."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Anna replied as she slung her backpack over her good shoulder. "I'm not spending six weeks hanging around my loft doing nothing." She grinned at her teammate and jogged over to the car, "Hi Sam, Dean," she said as she slid into the back seat.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, "Those bruises are nasty?"

"Stiff, sore," Anna shrugged, and pulled the door closed. "I feel like I did two rounds with a Wendigo but I'll be fine."

"Let's go then," Dean said as he pulled away from the curb.

Anna shifted so she could lean forward, "What are you doing?" She asked Sam.

"Checking my e-mail," Sam replied.

"College buddies," Anna said, "anyone where we're going."

"No," Sam said, reading a new message. He paused, "Actually, how do you feel about St. Louis?"

"I am nominally ambivalent," Anna replied.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I thought we were going to be warm for Christmas," Dean said.

"I agree," Anna added.

"It's my friend Zach," Sam said, "He's been accused of murdering his girlfriend. His sister Becky says he didn't do it. She's wants to know if I can help."

"It's probably not the kind of hunt we're looking for," Dean said.

"Dean," Anna said, "We could at least look into it. She asked for help."

"But it's not our hunt," Dean protested.

"If we said that every time we run into a monster we aren't hunting, this world would be a lot worse than it is," Anna replied. "Look, it's on the way, we'll stop in, I'll talk shop with the cops, see why Becky claims her brother's innocent and move on. Two, three days tops."

Dean could say no to Sam, and did frequently, but he rarely said no to Anna. "Fine," he ground out as he got on the highway. "We'll go see what your friend is up to."

"And since I'm the only one here without a criminal record," Anna said, "I'll pay gas for the side trip."

"Now that, I can get on board for," Dean said, and turned the radio on.

Anna settled back in her seat, letting the familiar sounds of 'Highway to Hell' roll over her. She pulled a text book out of her backpack and settled in. It had been years since she'd actually ridden with her brothers, but the music, Dean's odd comments and Sam's silence made it feel like just yesterday she had ridden with them to Bobby's to pick up the Beast so that she didn't have to squeeze into the Impala with everybody and to give them extra weapons storage.

"Bitch," Dean said suddenly, cutting through her thoughts.

"Jerk," Sam retorted.

"Don't make me break out the soap," Anna called up. It was routine, it was comfort, it was three siblings whose father's moratorium on swearing had been enforced by soap and chores for years. As Anna took a deep breath, smelling the scents of the old car, she smiled, because it was home.


	2. An FBI Agent

Anna hadn't actually remembered until they got there, but she had met Becky when she'd gone to see Sam after getting out of the military. It had been at least a year, and she'd changed her hair color and style, so she wasn't surprised when Becky didn't recognize her at first glance. "Hey Becky," Sam said and hugged the slender girl. "I know you remember my sister, Anna."

Becky blinked and Anna smiled, "We met about a year ago. I came by to see Sam during the Christmas break. I had longer, darker hair."

"Oh," Becky said and laughed, "I remember now. You were going to be an FBI agent when you graduated."

Anna hooked her thumbs in her pockets, "I've got my badge now, but I'm officially on medical leave right now."

"Everything's ok, I hope?" Becky replied.

Anna waved her hand, "I was chasing a suspect and bounced off a car. Boss was upset because the car had been moving at the time."

"Oh my," Becky said, "You're lucky you weren't hurt."

"The van was stopping at a light," Anna said, "not even walking speed. I just landed wrong and popped my trick shoulder. But that's neither here nor there; tell me about your brother."

Sam coughed and slung his arm over Becky's shoulders, "There are days when I feel like I got all the courtesy in the family. The man trying not to drool is my brother Dean."

"Hi," Becky said and shook Dean's hand. "Everybody come on in. This is my parents' place, but they aren't home yet."

"Where are they?" Anna asked as she glanced around the entryway.

"France," Becky replied, "they live there half the year. I only stopped here to spend time with Zach before I flew out there for Christmas. Zach was planning to stay in town this year."

"What are the specifics of the case?" Anna continued as they moved into the living room.

"Anna," Sam said, "please stop trying to interrogate Becky for five minutes."

Anna turned and flashed a smile, "I'm sorry. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit; this is sort of what I do for a living."

"It's ok," Becky said. "Here's what I know. Zach and I were here at the house until after midnight, watching movies and drinking. Zach went home and found Melissa tied up and beaten. She wasn't breathing so Zach called 9-1-1. They said she had been dead for a while. The next day, they arrested Zach."

"What grounds?" Anna asked.

"My lawyer said they have fingerprints and circumstantial evidence," Becky replied, "but the key to the prosecutor's case is a video. The restaurant across from Zach's apartment has outside security cameras, and they showed Zach arriving at ten pm. Which isn't possible, because Zach was here with me then."

"Can you prove it?" Anna asked, "Do you have cameras at the house, call for a pizza, have someone come over?"

"No," Becky said, "I can't, but you have to believe me."

Anna stared at the younger girl until Becky began to fidget, "I believe you," she said finally. "I'm just thinking about what my boss and my teammates would be asking if they were here. If you can't provide proof and they have a tape, then I don't know what to tell you."

"Can we see the tape?" Sam asked, "Do you think it's possible?"

"Yes," Becky said, "I have a copy." She turned and hurried away.

"You could have been more convincing," Sam told Anna.

"You want me to prove Zach's innocent, right?" Anna replied, "I can't do that without knowing about the case. Unless your friend can get copies of the investigation, which she shouldn't be able to, I have to ask her. I'm an investigator, I'm investigating."

"I have the tape here," Becky announced, "the TV is in the den."

They all headed into the den and watched Becky fuss with the TV set. Dean and Sam settled into watch as Becky stepped back, but Anna caught her arm. "Look, Becky," Anna said softly, "I'm sorry. Sam is right, I'm asking you some tough questions, but you're the only source of information I have. Feel free to tell me where to shove it if I push too hard, ok?"

"It's ok," Becky replied, "I'll tell you everything I know."

"Great," Anna said. She glanced over at the TV just as Sam coughed. "Look, there is something," she added, "Do you think your lawyers could get me a copy of the police report? There's something I want to see."

"I can call them right now," Becky offered, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Anna said.

Once Becky was gone, Anna turned to Sam, "Did you see it?"

"Could have been a camera flare," Dean offered.

Sam backed the tape up and played again, "I've never seen camera flare do that."


	3. The Crime Scene Visit

Anna kept her mouth shut until they reached the hotel that night. Since they were using her card, she managed to strong arm Dean into accepting a room at the Holiday Inn as opposed to whatever hole-in-the-wall he happened to find. From the look Sam shot her, he was just as relieved as she was that he agreed with little trouble.

She followed the boys into their hotel room and kicked the door shut, "You are not breaking into the crime scene," she announced when Dean turned to look at her.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"I know how these things usually work," Anna replied, "and there are any number of crimes I'll overlook or assist you in committing, but breaking into a crime scene is *not* one of them. I'm planning on going over there myself, just to look around the outside, and I'll take you along if you promise not to try to break in when my back is turned." She crossed her arms and glared at her brother, "Look, Dean, if this weren't an active police investigation, I'd say go for it, and if I weren't in the FBI I'd be first in line. The thing is, even if we could find proof that Zack is innocent, there's no way it could legally be used afterwards. We have to preserve the chain of evidence to get Zack free."

"She's right," Sam said, "and I hate to say it, man but we have to do this right."

"Besides," Anna said, "there is one question we can answer by looking at the outside of the house."

"What question is that?" Dean asked.

"If Zack's doppelganger waltzed in the front door, but was gone by the time Zack called 9-1-1, how did it get out?" Anna replied. From the look on Dean's face, that fact had not occurred to him, it was times like this that Anna wondered if all men were lacking in common sense.

Her phone rang and Anna pulled it out, "Excuse me," she told the boys and opened the door, "I need to take this." She let the door fall closed behind her as she answered the call, "Hi Hotch," she said cheerfully.

"Is there a specific reason I should have gotten a call from the St Louis PD asking why an FBI agent was nosing about their case?" Hotch said.

"The cops called," Anna repeated, "wow that was fast and I thought it would be the lawyers who called. I thought I'd manage to call you first though." She let herself into her own room and dropped her bag on the bed.

"What's going on, Anna?" Hotch asked.

"A friend of Sam's has been accused of murder," Anna replied, "His sister says he was with her at the time of death, but a security camera shows him entering the house shortly before the woman died. She asked for help, I listened to what she had to say. I told her from the beginning I couldn't officially investigate since I'm on medical leave." She paused in the act of kicking off her shoes, "What did you tell them? What did they tell you? Hotch, I swear, I wasn't really trying to get involved. Unless this murderer kills again, or some astonishing evidence comes to light, the kid looks guilty as sin. I'm making a few motions to reassure the sister, maybe look at the outside of the house, but I'm not getting involved. I'm more concerned that Dean will do something stupid to impress the pretty girl."

"Anna, we agreed to this medical leave because I didn't want to suspend you," Hotch said, "that means you aren't allowed to investigate."

"I'm not," Anna protested. "The most I intend to do is call an anonymous tip if I see something. I have other reasons for being in St. Louis."

A knock on the door that sounded suspiciously like 'Pop Goes the Weasel' had Anna frowning. "I told the cops you were an agent on leave and shouldn't get involved."

"Great," Anna said, "perfect." She sighed, "Look, Becky's a nice girl and Zack's a good kid, but I don't want to be involved. I just can't wave a magic wand and not be an FBI agent for a while as much as I'd wish too. My brothers are proud of me and want to brag. If it helps, while I have my badge, it's buried in the bottom of my backpack and I'm going to play the 'further investigation' card at the earliest opportunity."

The knocking on the door switched to what Anna identified as 'We Will Rock You'. "Just so long as you remember you aren't invited into this case even if the team is." Hotch said.

"Right," Anna replied and took her wallet out, "I promise." She glared at the door, "I'm sorry, my brothers are trying to beat the door down. I need to go, but I promise. I will not investigate this story any further."

"Right," Hotch said, "please do."

"Talk to you later boss," Anna said as she realized the tune had switched to Iron Man. She hung up the phone and yanked the door open to glare at her brothers. "I was talking to my boss," she snapped. "Apparently the cops called to ask why I'm asking questions about Zack's case."

"What does that mean for us?" Dean asked.

"It means that if you go and break into that crime scene, I'm taking the Impala back to DC with me. " Anna replied, "I just swore up, down and sideways that I wasn't going to investigate this case and that means I can't play off getting caught trespassing on a crime scene in St. Louis."

"Don't you touch my baby," Dean said.

"Don't you touch that crime scene," Anna retorted, "Deal?"

"Deal," Dean replied.

"Why do I always end up feeling like the normal one?" Sam muttered.


	4. The Second Victim

The townhouse Zack called home looked normal enough if you ignored the crime scene signs. Anna thought it looked like a place she would probably consider renting if she had to give up her loft. "So, where to?" Sam asked.

"Around back," Anna said. "The front is too exposed." She tapped Dean's chest, "Keep an eye out for Becky. That girl was too gung ho for checking out the crime scene for my peace of mind. Also, see if you can spot places someone could watch the building and not be seen."

"All right," Dean said after a moment.

Anna led Sam back into the alley, "Listen, I don't want to make a big deal about this," she told Sam as soon as they were out of ear shot of Dean, "but I'm going to use, well, I don't want my boss fielding calls about Anna Campbell anymore."

"Can you do that?" Sam asked.

"I can," Anna replied as they cleared the alley, "I'm not supposed to."

They split up and began to study the back of the building, "So, why are you part of the FBI anyway. The BAU is pretty high profile."

"I was always going to be an agent," Anna replied, "I mean, once I became Anna Campbell that was my goal. The BAU was a dream, but it wasn't achievable, I thought. Turns out being a Hunter opened that door before I expected it." She pointed, "What does that look like to you?"

Sam moved beside her, taking advantage of his height to peer at the window sill she indicated. "Blood?" He suggested.

"I think we found our exit," Anna said and looked around, "now where did he go?"

"Over here," Sam said, pointing at a trash can.

"I'll go get Dean," Anna said, "since I promised Hotch I wouldn't investigate."

Sam gave her a look, one that wordlessly conveyed his utter disappointment in Anna's promise. She'd fought them the evening before and all morning about how much involvement, she could provide. Anna gave him a smile before heading back out front. Dean had taken up a post at the restaurant with a slice of pie. "There you are," Anna said, "Your brother is an idiot."

"What did he do now?" Dean asked.

"Lost his keys," Anna replied. "I'm about to smack him so if you wouldn't mind coming to help us look for the keys."

"Sure," Dean said, he flagged the waitress down. "Ma'am, I was wondering if I could get a to-go box."

"We'd both appreciate it," Anna added, "our brother lost the keys, but then, he'd lose his own head if it wasn't screwed on."

The waitress smiled, "Not a problem, shall I bring the bill?"

"Here," Anna said, pulling her wallet from her back pocket, "it's on me. I was the one who let Sam have the keys."

They walked out of the restaurant armed with pie and Anna took Dean across the street and down the back alley to where Sam was waiting. "Where will you go?" Sam asked after showing Dean the blood.

"Around the neighborhood," Anna replied, "maybe by the station to reassure them that  _I_  am not investigating this."

"Take care of yourself," Dean said.

"You two as well," Anna replied.

As Anna walked down the street from Zack's place, she was drawn from her thoughts by flashing lights and an ambulance. Careful to keep her pace neutral, Anna strolled closer. Joining the crowd of on lookers, Anna glanced around before spotting a likely target to get information about what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked as she came up beside the middle aged woman in a house coat.

"Depends on which side is talking," the woman replied. "She says he tried to kill her then vanished. He says he came home, found her tied up with the intruder in the house. He also says the intruder looked like him, but he was knocked out before he could be sure."

Anna nodded, "Creepy."

"I know, it's the second murder in the neighborhood," the woman said, "both times a man beat up a woman. Of course, they're both rich, so they'll probably walk on a technicality and they both claim they're innocent."

"Maybe they are," Anna replied, "you never know." She stepped away, weaving around the crowd and up the street at a faster pace. She needed to get to the hotel. If the shapeshifter had failed to make a kill, it would go off script. Anna ducked around corner and froze.

Dean and Sam were going after the shapeshifter, who was targeting women. Becky and Anna were both close to them. Anna had silver bullets in her backpack along with her gun, but Becky had no clue what was coming. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she'd memorized that morning. "Hello?" Becky said after a moment.

"Becky, this is Anna Campbell," Anna said, "you were right, Zack is innocent. We just don't have proof yet."

"I knew it," Becky began.

"There's a catch," Anna said, glancing over her shoulder, "the bastard struck again, but he didn't finish the kill. That means he might go off script. That means you could be a target because if he followed Zack to get to know him, he knows about you too."

"What do I do?" Becky asked.

"Are you at home?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Becky replied.

"Stay there. Find someplace where you aren't going to be visible from the front of the house and wait. Don't answer the door, no matter who they say they are. Dean, Sam, and I will come get you, but we have to take care of something first." Anna reached a busy street and glanced around, "I promise, Becky. If we aren't there by," she checked her watch, "by seven, go to the police station. Tell them I told you to go. Don't leave the police station, even if it means you have to get arrested. I'll pay your bail. Don't go anywhere alone with someone, no matter who they claim they are. Got it?"

"I got it," Becky said. "Be careful."

Anna grinned, "I live for this." Anna hung up and flung out her hand, "Taxi!"

The first cab that pulled in front of her and she slid in. "Hi," Anna said, "I need to go to the Ramada Inn, please."

"No problem," the driver replied.

Anna leaned back in her seat and quickly sent a text to Sam. NEW VICTIM DOWN STREET FROM Z. SURVIVED. UNSUB IN FREEFALL, BE CAREFUL.


	5. The Car

  


Anna had checked into her new hotel room unnoticed and settled in to do some research. She had a lot of research to do, both about shapeshifters in general and this one in particular.

Scanning the papers brought her more details about the deaths in St Louis, and Melissa had not been the first girl killed in the city, she was the third.

From the trio of write ups Anna found, she was able to sift out enough details to run a search for similar deaths in fifty miles of the city. As she began to scan the articles, she began to feel a kinship for Garcia, who did the same tasks she was doing every time they had a case. Of course, Garcia had never been tasked to check everything from horoscopes to lunar cycles to find connections between victims.

Several hours, and an order of room service later, Anna finally had a trail. Similar deaths stretched from Missouri to Colorado, and they followed a set pattern. A month's break, then five women dead, leave town, and repeat somewhere else. All of the women dead had a killer documented to claim that he had been elsewhere at the time of death.

Her phone rang, cutting through Anna's concentration. "Agent Campbell," she said, distracted.

"Anna," Dean said, sounding worried.

"Dean, what's going on?" Anna asked.

"Have you seen the news, or heard anything?" Dean asked.

"No," Anna replied, "I've been doing some research." She adjusted her phone, "Did you know that there's an urban legend that shapeshifters can't drink alcohol because they lose control of their shape?"

"Turn the TV on," Dean demanded, "pick your news channel. Where are you anyways?"

"I am at the hotel," Anna replied as she grabbed the remote off the nightstand. "Figured it was the best place to be comfortable." She flicked to a local channel and blinked, "Dean, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me," Dean replied, "It was the shapeshifter."

Anna muttered something uncomplimentary in Gaelic. "Ok, so what happened?"

"The bastard cold cocked me in an alley and dragged me off to his lair. Then he took my appearance and went after Becky. Apparently he can also read my mind," Dean said.

Anna hissed, "The car?"

"Took that too, I'm not sure where the Impala is." Dean replied.

"You aren't going near it," Anna said and packed her gear. "Is Sam with you?"

"Yes," Dean said.

"Put him on the phone," Anna said.

"Anna?" Sam said after a brief moment.

"Here's what's going to happen," Anna said firmly. "You are going to go by the police station to ask about Becky. Tell them you haven't seen Dean all evening because you were with me. Make sure Becky is ok, if you can, sit with her, if you can't head over to the restaurant across from Zack's place. Stay there until we come get you or the place closes. Stay away from the hotel. Put Dean on."

"Anna," Dean said.

"Dean," Anna replied, "You are in a great deal of trouble."

"You think I don't know that?" Dean demanded.

"What you are going to do is head to the hotel, get your gear, and head to the park just down the street. I'll come get you. There are silver blades in the trunk; we can test ourselves before we fetch Sam." Anna shuffled the last of her stuff in the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Be careful, Anna," Dean said.

"I'm an FBI agent," Anna replied with a smile. "I'd love see that creature try to take me on." She hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket before heading for the stairs. She stopped by the desk to leave her key card and to catch a cab.

The cab dropped her off four blocks from Becky's place and she started looking for the car. Dressed in old jeans and a winter coat, Anna knew she didn't fit in the neighborhood, but that was a price she had to pay.

The car was located a block away from Becky's house and Anna approached it with a grin. Just as she touched it, however, the cops showed up. Anna let her backpack fall to the ground as she turned. "Is there a problem, officers?" She called, raising her hands.

"Get down on the grounds," one of the cops said.

"Why?" Anna demanded as she lifted her chin. "I am reaching in my pocket for my ID. I have a gun but I am not reaching for it." She lowered her hand, "I am reaching for my gun," she repeated as one of the cops lifted his gun slightly.

She tugged her wallet clear and flipped it open. "My name is Anna Campbell, I'm an FBI agent." She jerked her head at the car, "This car belongs to my brother. He got food poisoning and couldn't drive. I came to get the car before someone towed it."

  



	6. Leaving

  


Anna, Dean, and Sam left St Louis two days later, having managed to kill the shapeshifter before he caused any more damage, and the day before the BAU would receive the messenger carrying Anna's research on the shapeshifter. A report she sent with the slant that the shifter was a serial killer who used latex mask and a voice adaptor to appear as other people. His final act, however, had changed things for the siblings and they all knew it.

Dean's face had become known to the FBI as that of a serial killer. Although Becky had openly recanted identifying the man as Dean Winchester, there was still an aura of danger around them as they continued on their trip.

Anna knew that she didn't have a lot of time to get her brothers safely squared away with credit cards in her name, the trick being to get them to use them without destroying her credit by running up the bill. She knew she could trust Sam, but Dean would be hell on her credit no matter what.

"Have we learned something from all this?" Dean asked, turning the radio down.

"Yes," Anna replied, "never send a man to kill a shapeshifter."

"Really Anna," Sam said, "that's unfair."

"At least I kept us all from getting arrested," Anna said. "We're going to have to be careful from now on."

"You have it easiest," Dean pointed out, "you didn't even pop up as anything more than a meddling FBI agent."

"I know," Anna replied, "and be thankful for that." She leaned forward and turned the radio on with a defiant snap.

 _Highway to Hell_  filled the car as it streaked through the morning light heading west, leaving behind a gentle snow fall to hide the passing of that most dangerous of predator, the Winchester. In the back seat, Anna opened a leather bound notebook and carefully began to write.  _Week One: In which Dean becomes a fugitive, dies, and attends his own funeral._

  



End file.
